The True Mask of Zorro
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: in 1821 Zorro is defeated and never seen again. 20 years later a new Zorro arises when the people are in need. Who is this new Zorro and how did 'he' come to be such a legend. Interesting Zorro twist. SasuSaku


The True Mask of Zorro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Mask of Zorro.

R&R

Prologue

1841

I was walking through a huge corridor when I spotted him. He was everything I expected him to be. His name was Don Orochimaru Montero and he was the Governor of Konohakagure. He was a despicable man but he had the most handsome son named Sasuke, although they looked nothing alike. For the past few weeks maybe even months I have been training under the great legendary Zorro, Don Jiraiya De La Vega. He has taught me how to fight and how to give charm. Before he found me I was just a wanted thief alone with my sister Ino who died recently. All this training is for one thing; Revenge. I will avenge my beloved sister one day.

Ohh and I guess I forgot to mention one other thing. I'm pretending to be a man. I have to be though in order to get close to Orochimaru in order to figure out what he is planning. He has a group of very close friends that he includes in his plans… I need to be apart of that circle of people. Every time I go out as the legendary Zorro I put my rosette hair up and cover it with a hat. And I wrap bandages around my breasts. The mask also helps hid some of my feminine features of my face.

And so here I' am at the Governor's exclusive party. Pretending to be a young noble gentleman from the Country of Sand.

"Ah Governor Don Orochimaru Montero it is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"And you are?"

"Ah my deepest apologies. I' am Deunoro Diagur Durruti. My father is Buenaventura Durruti. I'm quite sure you have heard of him. He is in great favor with the Queen of Sand."

"Yes I have heard of him. But I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Father." And there he was, handsome as always.

"Ah Sasuke I'd like you to meet Deunoro. He has just come from the Sand Country."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand towards me and I shook it.

"Deunoro I would be honored if you would join us at the head table later on in the evening"

"No Governor I' am the one who is honored."

Then I excused myself and made my way to the ladies room where I changed into an outfit that suited me a lot better. I let my hair down and walked out swiftly and fast. I needed to be Sakura and Deunoro tonight. Before I try to aquiant myself further with the Governor I need to acquaint myself with the rest of Orochimaru's head table.

I was walking towards the head table when a hand landed on my shoulder. A man asked me to dance and it was none other than…

**20 years earlier. **

1821

Outside the Governor's home during the great riot or 1821 the two little Murrieta sisters could be seen watching and waiting for one man, the legendary Zorro. Along with all of the land's people everyone knew he would come and save them on this very day. He always saved the people and would always be remembered for it. He always protected the people from harm. But no one knew that this would be Zorro's last entrance for 20 years.

The people were getting rowdy as Orochimaru prepared to hang a few innocent men in order to bring forth Zorro.

The crowd chanted his name with respect and love.

A group of men riding horses came through the crowd. One of them was Kabuto one of the Governors close friends and business partners. He headed up the stairs to find the Governor.

"Governor you must leave at once."

"Not until Zorro is killed. Here take this. I've divided it among you and the others. Await my return."

"Yes" The man left with a handful of papers as the Governor searched the crowd.

And then in the amidst of the crowd he appeared but only one little girl knew it was him. Ino Murrieta.

"Zorro! Is it really you?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he answered her with a single shush. But she saw his mask and the glint in his eyes as he shushed her and knew it was him.

Then he left as swiftly as he had come and little Ino ran to her sister Sakura. They both made their way up to the roof the to watch the scene unfold before them.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"What Ino?"

"I saw him. I saw Zorro!"

"Really?!"

"Hes so amazing!"

And then as if on cue the legendary Zorro appeared before the crowd saving the innocent men Orochimaru was about to kill.

He fought many and never lost. Zorro truly was an incredible person. He fought with the guards left and right and then when he was in a time of need the two little sisters helped him by dropping some flowerpots on some of the guards' heads. He looked up at them and shouted thanks as he descended down the roof towards the Governor. On his way to the Governor one of the guards succeeded in cutting his right fore arm but Zorro took no notice to that. There were more important matters at hand. He leapt towards the balcony and greeted the Governor.

"Ah if it isn't Don Orochimaru Montero. A Pleasure."

"Somebody kill him!"

"Today you tried to kill three innocent men." He marked Orochimaru's neck with a Z as he spoke.

"Three men, three cuts."

"I will kill you Zorro."

Then he took off never to be seen again.

Jiraiya's P.O.V

I called to my horse Tornado as I escaped from the Governor and then leapt onto his back retreating.

'That will teach Orochimaru not to play with the people's lives.'

Orochimaru is my sworn enemy and will always be so. He is unfair to the people and that is why I' am here.

I rode my horse towards a cave and inside dispatched myself from him. I changed my clothes and waltzed up the stairs towards the back of the cave. I walked quietly and fast towards my little Sasuke's room.

"Is he warm enough Kakashi?"

"Yes" The nanny smiled at me and walked out of the room as I headed towards the crib.

The air was filled with the scent of Cherry Blossom. I grabbed a branch of them and started tot ell my story of Zorro as the good prince and Orochimaru as the evil king. And then she walked in. My beautiful wife Tsunade.

"Jiraiya when will you stop playing these foolish games and stay home."

"Tonight was my last night as him. Now I will spend the rest of my life with you." I reached down the kiss her and she accepted with delight.

We took one last look at the baby and then hand in hand we walked towards our bedroom, but only to see several guards and the Governor on my stairs.

"Ah Governor what an honor to have you in my house."

"I wish I could say the same to you De La Vega. I' am sorry that I couldn't make you love me Tsunade and I' am sorry that you will be without a husband shortly."

"No" Tsunade screamed as I pushed her behind me. The governor walked up to me and pinched my right arm where I been sliced earlier by one of his men.

"I knew you were Zorro all along. And now I have proof." He pulled out his sword initiating a duel.

I grabbed mine and so the battle began. We fought and fought until I was close to winning when one of his men pulled his gun out. He pointed it at me and Tsunade screamed 'No' and ran towards me blocking the shot.

"You killed her. My beloved Tsunade." I dropped my sword and held my wife in my arms with tears welling up in my eyes.

"She was never supposed to get hurt."

Then I heard a faint cry. The gun shot had awoken my baby boy.

"Sasuke!" I went to get up and go to him until I was hit in the head. I blacked out from there.

When I awoke again I was locked up in a cell in the back of a trailer. My house was on fire.

"Burn it. Burn everything!"

"Sasuke!" I screamed and then I saw him walking towards me. Orochimaru had Sasuke with him.

"I'm going to take him away from you. Everything you love will now be mine."

"No Sasuke!" I glared at him in anger. And spoke through clenched teeth.

"You will never be rid of my Orochimaru!" He laughed and walked off… leaving me to my death.

And thus it had all began. And 20 years later Zorro would reappear again as…

So what do you think? An interesting twist to the story no? I just love the idea of Sakura being Zorro and Sasuke being the long lost child of the Old Zorro. =]

I totally researched for the Spanish names too. I figured the Japanese last names didn't really fit with the story so I used the last names from the actual movie. And gave Sakura a unique Spanish name. The guy that is also her father [Buenaventura Durruti (1896-1936)] was a famous Spanish leader. I'm also trying to follow the movie to the storyline very carefully.

I'm sorry I know Jiraiya isn't Sasuke's actual father but in this story it just seems to fit. And the evil Governor as Orochimaru. And the lady they both loved as Tsunade. It just works.

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Look forward to the next chapter which I' am currently writing. =]

R&R

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Critism is also appreciated so that I can make it better =]

See you in the next Chapter.

-Sakura-Chan =]


End file.
